The S-Class Shipping War!
by LadyRitsu
Summary: The title says it all! Erza, Laxus and Mirajane are going against each other for one sole purpose: to make their shippings official! But who will win in the end? ONESHOT!
**Hey, everyone! I'm hoping you guys had a wonderful day! I really hope you like this fic, it just came to me in a dream and I knew I had to write it! Without further ado, please enjoy the S-Class Shipping War!**

 **DIZCLAIMER: I, LadyRitsu is proud to say she doesn't own Fairy Tail!**

 **The S-Class Shipping War!**

Mirajane Strauss glances at the clock hung up on the wall. She purses her lips as she wipes the wooden counter with a rag. _They're late…_ the silver haired barmaid thought, but nonetheless, she continued on with her cleaning. The Fairy Tail Hall had long been closed and everyone had either gone home or went onto their mission. Yet the Take-Over Mage had stayed behind, pretending that she had come up with a new menu and she needed the kitchen to practice.

About fifteen minutes later, Erza Scarlett came into the now empty guild she looks around, "It is strange walking into the hall looking so empty," she comments. Mirajane smiles, "Erza! Glad you made it! What took you so long?"

Erza takes a seat on the bar stool, after fixing her skirt she replies, "It was Natsu. He insisted that he would follow me home unless I fight him." Mirajane nods, of course she had to expect something like that from Natsu. The dragon slayer is always so hyperactive and ready to take on any challenge.

"So what did you do?" Mirajane asks, despite already knowing the answer.

"I fought him of course," Erza answers simply with a sparkle in her eyes, "I beat him, easily, but I can tell Natsu is getting stronger!" she smiles. Although Erza may come off as strict and impatient deep down inside she cares deeply for her teammate like a brother.

Erza looks around, "And where is he?" she asks, "Did you remind him that the meeting was today?"

Mirajane nods, "Of course I did. But knowing him, he's either coming late on purpose or he could have forgotten."

Erza purses her lips, "Hmm," she said, "I do hope that he has not forgotten, considering the time and effort you have put on to make this meeting a secret."

Mirajane shrugs, "In the end, he's gonna miss out on all the fun!" she giggles.

Both women flinch as the heard the creek of the front double door of the hall open, and then marched in a tall, blonde man, wearing an annoyed scowl on his face.

The take-over mage beams, "Laxus! You made it!"

The thunder dragon slayer waves his hand dismissively and takes his seat next to Erza, "Took me forever to loose Freed. Kept insisting he would escort me home…as if I need protection!"

As if sensing his need to loose himself, Mirajane fills a glass of cool beer and passes it to Laxus who took it without hesitation. Laxus chugs the bitter drink down in one gulp and slams the glass onto the table, he looks at the two women warily and asks, "So what are we here for?"

At this, Erza turns her attention to Mirajane, who's smile turns even wider and with a mischievous glint in her eyes she said, "We're going to play a game!"

Erza's eyes widen, "Oh! An exercise to strengthen our bond! I shall do it with passion!"

Laxus raises an eyebrow, "A game? All of this for a game?" Laxus is trying to hide his anger and annoyance, he could have been home snuggled into his warm, welcoming bed. Of course, Laxus is no fool, he decides to push his disappointment aside. If he presses the situation farther there is no telling what the two S-Class mages will do to him.

"Yes! A game!" Mirajane clasps both hands, "I thought of it myself a few days ago…and I thought it would be fun to play with it with you guys!"

Laxus stares at Mirajane for a moment before he leans forward in his seat, "Just how old do you think you are, Mirajane?"

"Aw! Don't be such a sour puss, Laxus!" Mirajane pouts, grabbing his arm and tugging it playfully. "It's going to be fun! I promise!" Laxus looks away and groans, he becomes weak when it comes to Mirajane's cuteness.

Erza raises her hand, Mirajane, curious at her action raises an eyebrow, "Yes, Erza?"

"Would this be a test to prove our strength?" the Requip mage asks.

Mirajane shakes her head, "Nope!" she replies cheerfully.

"Are we planning a competition?" Laxus asks, "Something similar to the GMG?"

Mirajane shakes her head, "Nope!" she said yet again.

The two S-Class mages become silent, thinking of a million games Mirajane could be thinking of. After a couple of more guess and rejections the requip mage and the dragon slayer had no choice to but to admit to their defeat to Mirajane.

Mirajane takes Laxus' now empty glass and refills it with more beer. After she was done, she returns the glass to her guildmate and said, "I like to call it…The S-Class Shipping War!" she raises her arms to emphasize her surprise, but the take-over mage only received two confused looks.

"A…Shipping War?" Erza repeats slowly, turning to Laxus.

"The hell is that?" the dragon slayer inquires.

Before Mirajane could answer, Erza punches her fist into her open palm, "I got it!" she turns to her guildmate with a look of determination, "We are going against each other using battle ships!" Immediately her mind began forming ideas on how she would create the strongest (and possibly scary) sailing ship in all of Fiore.

"No!" Mirajane busted Erza's bubble. "I mean shipping as in using our OTPs against each other!"

Again, more confused looks which causes the take-over mage to pout, "You guys are no fun! It means 'Only True Pairing!'"

Erza and Laxus could only stare at her, Mirajane felt a vein throbbing on her forehead, "In other words, if we make our ultimate dream pairing come true by the end of the week, one of us wins!"

The red haired S-Class mage nods, "I see…" she begins slowly then she looks up at Mirajane and asks, "Tell me, will this make our guild's bond stronger?"

"No," Laxus answers bluntly, but Mirajane spoke over him by exclaiming cheerfully, "Yes!"

Erza nods, "Then I shall participate in this Shipping War! I shall ship away to my heart's content until every one of my guild mates is busting with passion that no evil shall demolish it!" Erza concludes imaging all of her guildmates embracing each other and helping each other out. Hell, she even saw the impossible form in her mind's eye; Gray and Natsu finally getting along.

"You guys are idiots," Laxus said sourly at the two female mages who were talking amiably with each other. And this, is when Laxus wished for another male in his presence. A shipping war? Shipping is not something Laxus Dreyar is all about. Why did he have to be the only male here? Why did he had to be the only male talking about ships anyways? He could feel the estrogen reeking out from those women. God, if they start talking about their secret crushes Laxus would escape in a heartbeat (or in this case, as fast as lightning). Where the hell was Gildarts anyway? Or Mystogan? Hell, he even wished Freed was here.

Freaking Freed.

"So now that we now that this game is about, how about we start discussing our favorite ships?" Mirajane said.

"So wait…"Laxus said after taking another sip from his beer, "We are basically going to play matchmaker for a week until the couple we like becomes official by the end of the week?"

Mirajane nods, "Yeah, that's exactly right, Laxus!"

Laxus frowns, "I'm out," he begins to get up from his bar stool. Immediately, the two mages began their protest.

"Wh-what?!"

"Laxus, wait!"

"Why are you leaving?!"

"We haven't even started yet!"

"It's a battle you don't want to miss!"

"Laxus! Pleeeeeaaaaase don't go!"

And somehow our favorite thunder dragon slayer mage found himself trapped between the two most powerful female S-Class mages. Laxus groans. He just couldn't say no, can't he?

"Now that everythings settled, let's talk about our ships!" Mirajane said excitedly, "Let's start with you, Laxus."

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

Laxus scoffs, "Just because I agreed to stay does not mean I'm participating your silly games,"

Mirajane stares at him, then she said, "I'll give you free beer for a week."

Laxus rolls his eyes, "Y'think I can be won by liquor?"

Mirajane narrows her eyes, "With nuts," she adds, "I will give free beer with a side of nuts for a week!"

Laxus shakes his head.

"Two weeks!"

"I know!" Erza pipes up, "I shall let you fight me!"

Laxus frowns, "Please don't do that, you sound like Natsu."

"Three?" Mirajane tries again.

"Do you think you can bribe me?!" Laxus said in low, thunderous voice. He is starting to get annoyed.

Mirajane stares at him for a bit, then she said, "Okay, free sandwiches for a month!"

Laxus rolls his eyes and sighs, "Fine…"

"YAY!" Mirajane cheers. "So who are your ships, Laxus?"

Erza turns to him, "Yes, even I am curious to know."

Laxus looks away for a moment, thinking. After a few moments, then he frowns. "Well, if there is a couple…I'd hafta say it would be Evergreen and Elfman."

"Evergreen and Elfman?" Erza repeats, she turns to Mirajane, "Does Elfman even like girls yet?"

Mirajane flinches, "What are you trying to say, Erza?" her voice sounding sweet, but at the same time venomous. Her sense of rivalry resurfacing.

"Well, Elfman seem to be a fine, innocent, harmless young man," Erza confesses. Mirajane sighs in relief, her demonic aura vanished instantly, "Ah, he would seem that way, huh?"

"What the hell are you guys on?" Laxus mutters. If anything, Elfman is not innocent or as 'harmless' as they put it.

The women ignored him.

"But why Evergreen and Elfman, Laxus?" Mirajane asks.

Laxus stares at both women, his cheeks flushing, "You all do realize that guys don't normally talk about this?"

"Interesting," Erza said staring intensely at her dragon slayer guild mate, "What do men talk about?"

Before Laxus could open his mouth, Mirajane interrupts them, "Laxus!" she warns, "Why Evergreen and Elfman?"

Laxus could only shrug, "I dunno…" he confesses, damn he could use a smoke right now, "I just thought they had somethin' is all."

He turns to Mirajane, "And you? Who do you ship?"

Mirajane smiles, "Isn't it obvious? Natsu with Lucy, of course!" but then she frowns, "Or maybe Lucy with Gray…Or Lucy with Loke."

"Anyone with Lucy, right?" Erza said looking sour.

Laxus waves his hands impatiently, "Whoa-whoa-whoa!" he looks at both women incredulously, "What about Lisanna and Natsu…didn' they had a thing goin' on as kids?"

Mirjane shakes her head in disappointment at Laxus, "Come on, Laxus! That's old news! Natsu likes Lucy now…" but she didn't look certain herself.

"The hell!" Laxus' eyes widen, "Since when did this happen?" he again, looks at both women who didn't answer, so he added impatiently, "Someone's gotta tell me! Lisanna came back from the dead-" ("She wasn't dead, Laxus!" Mirajane corrects him.) "- I thought for sure, Natsu and Lisanna would reconcile!"

Laxus turns to Erza, "What do you know about this?"

Erza frowns, "It is hard to say…" the reequip mage admits, "Natsu has never mentioned Lisanna after she returned… But, I know for certain, that Natsu and Lisanna are still friends…As for Lucy…I would admit they do seem really close…"

"I knew it!" Mirajane gushes.

"Damn," Laxus mutters to himself, "Who knew the brat had game…"

"As for Gray, though…" Erza continues, she gives Mirjanae a cold look, "I would have to disagree with you about him and Lucy."

Mirajane raises an eyebrow, "What?" she asks innocently.

"I do not believe Gray has any romantic affection for Lucy," Erza explains.

At that comment, both Laxus and Mirajane had to suppress their smirks. If there is one person who could possibly lose this shipping war, it would have to be Fairy Tail's Titania, Erza Scarlett. That woman's estrogen is about the size of a mustard seed. She wouldn't even recognize romance even if it smack her in the face. So either the dragon slayer, or the take-over mage would win, for sure.

"Gray actually has feelings for Juvia," Erza adds.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" Mirajane cries, at the same time, Laxus spat out his beer.

"B-But I thought it was J-Juvia wh-who l-loves him?!" Mirajane asks her head is spinning. Damn, one of her ships had just went down the drain. Even more shocking is how Erza seemed to know exactly what was going on between the ice maker and the water mage. So maybe Erza's estrogen level is probably bigger than they thought.

"She does," Erza agrees, "She loves him with all of her being. I envy her." She admits, "But I do not know why Gray rejects her, when he feels the same as well."

"Gray's fucked up if he really likes his stalker," Laxus admits, wiping the beer that spilled out of his mouth with a napkin.

Erza glares at him, "She is not his stalker! She is just enamored with him! And she makes the best out of every second she is with the one she loves, even if he rejects her!" she clenches her fist, fire had formed in her eyes.

"Isn't that the definition of a stalker?" Laxus said dryly.

A demonic aura formed around the Titania, but Laxus ignored her he wasn't scared of her.

"And she's completely delusional," Laxus adds taking another gulp of what was left of his beer, "The other day she thought I had a thing for Freed! Freakin' Freed!"

When both women raised an eyebrow, Laxus continued, "And the strange thing is, Freed looked awfully pleased to hear her say that!"

 **~APRIL FOOLS, YOU GUYS! LOL!~**

 **\\(~.~)/**

 **Yeah, I know! I'm evil! But I hope you don't take this prank to heart! I hope you guys have a wonderful weekend! Happy April Fools Day! :)**


End file.
